knightsandbridesfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Relationship/@comment-26322806-20150918050326/@comment-25567923-20150923050536
It has to be an admirer or fiance. its sometimes hard to find a guy who speaks the same language as you or who doesn't already have a fiance himself. Other times you'll have to look off game to find someone to come play with you and then other times you have no other choice than to make another account with a knight to marry and you'll have to level up both accounts... If you have knights on your friend list just try talking to all see who replies even if he's already with another girl or try and see who has a free Admirer spot. on your friend list when visiting neighbours you get an option for knights only "add to idol" they it says full then go and try the next knight and repeat. if you get a free one you will get a congrats and a message will also be send to that players mail box. you can start sending them food right away. You'll get a message that your meal was eaten that means they are online or play and eventually they'll notice your mail saying "Nienna has added you as and Idol would you also like to be her admirer in return?" if yes you'll both be each others idol if no then only you will be feeding them and still you must search again for someone to say yes. If you are lucky and notice a guy who is free, make sure he is online and playing. to do this try sending a mail if nothing then try the admire/idol button send then food if it gets eaten they are on but maybe don't speak your language. try for a few more days if you think they are here to stay or someone might get to them ahead of you. you can risk it and send then a ring. cheapest ring cost 5 rubies. i would recommend waiting or only if you know for sure since if they say no it's a waste of your rubies and if they stop playing again waste of rubies. Some people will say only ask someone who is a higher lvl cause they will stay. that is not true!! I say don't be picky and ask anyone any lvl i after all who know if your kindness is not what makes them stays a little longer. even if you are on each others Idol list chances are he will quit the game some time later if it's a type of game they don't like that happened to me more than 10 times and eventually i just gave up and asked a fried of mine i knew in another game. It's possible to play without a knight but that means having to use a lot of rubies to skip some of your quests and using your own energy to clear away your stones. so in the end they really are needed sadly even if it's just as an admirer.